


Уроки французского

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хипповские 70-е. Локи молодой художник, живущий на Монмартре. Тор спортсмен-тяжелоатлет, приезжает в Париж, по программе обмена студентами из Ленинграда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки французского

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам рассказа М. Веллера "Легенда о стажёре"
> 
> Внимание 1: в тексте присутствует два матерных слова
> 
> Внимание 2: юмор на грани сатиры.

В далёкие семидесятые…

В далёкие семидесятые, как впрочем, и сейчас, спортивные кафедры всех ВУЗов нашей страны боролись за престиж своей Альма-матер. Они искали таланты на просторах великой и необъятной, чтобы потом с гордостью демонстрировать кубки и медали, завоёванные спортсменами их институтов.

Так Тор Одинцов — мастер спорта по тяжёлой атлетике и чемпион Тюменской области — оказался студентом Ленинградского государственного университета. Все преимущества университетского образования он понял сразу: Ленинград, общага, стипендия, именитые тренеры и автоматическое зачисление в сборную «Буревестника». 

По части естественных наук Тор (с весовой категорией сто десять килограмм) умел поднимать штангу: в жиме с результатом сто шестьдесят килограмм, в толчке — двести. Дважды два знал твёрдо, но пестики с тычинками уже путал. Поэтому спортсмена было решено зачислить на что-нибудь гуманитарное, где знания сугубо условны. Так Одинцов попал на филфак. А там горестно повздыхали и отправили его на французское отделение.

Он к этому языку относился, как партизан восемьсот двенадцатого года к недобитому французскому офицеру. Всем по восемнадцать лет — ему двадцать четыре, давно после армии, родом из глухомани, здоровенный детина. Он по-французски знал три слова: «пардон», «мерси» и «бонжур» — и с этими волшебными словами раз в семестр показывался с зачёткой и получал свой «уд».

И жил бы он не тужил, и возможно даже стал бы когда-нибудь олимпийским чемпионом, но на его беду как раз в это время налаживались международные связи, начался культурный обмен студентами, и самые престижные ВУЗы страны получали разнарядки на стажировку в разные буржуйские страны. Так на родной Тору филфак спустилась разнарядка со стажировкой на год в университет Сорбонны для студента французского отделения.

На экстренном заседании комиссии с участием представителей кафедры филфака, а также членов комсомольской и партийной ячейки в срочном порядке начинают решать — кого послать. Ну, первый и второй курс отпадают сразу — не дозрели ещё. Пятый тоже — им дипломы писать. Остаётся третий и четвёртый. Дальше — девочек посылать нельзя, а то ещё замуж за буржуя выскочат, позору потом не оберёшься. Оставшихся кандидатов — пять человек. Евреев нельзя, минус два. Тщедушных ботанов тоже — это ж что о нас за границей подумают! И комиссия в некотором удивлении обнаруживает, что кроме Тора посылать некого.

Кафедра возмущается: позвольте, но он же по-французски только три слова знает! Он же спортсмен!

А секретарь партбюро отвечает: то, что он французский не знает, это уже ваша вина. Чему вы его три года учили? А человек он хороший — спортсмен, комсомолец и просто красавец! А вот плохие преподаватели университету чести не делают.

Тор известие о своей стажировке воспринял философски: ну, надо — так надо. Начальство сказало, ему виднее. А тот факт, что французского не знает, так это не его проблемы, а французов, которым придётся с ним разговаривать.

В Париж стажёры приехали в середине августа. Небольшую группу советских студентов разместили в студенческом кампусе. Куратор-КГБшник долго и нудно рассказывал правила поведения советских граждан в странах империализма, наш спортсмен откровенно скучал. Когда лекция закончилась, Тор, наплевав на все предупреждения куратора, решил прогуляться по Парижу. Все его знания об этом загадочном городе сводились к трём вещам: коньяк, проститутки и Эйфелева башня. И чтобы не терять времени даром, Тор решил отправиться в город, плюнуть с Эйфелевой башни, выпить коньяка и поиметь француженку. 

Тор доехал до центра на автобусе и стал не спеша прогуливаться по вечерним улицам Парижа. Эйфелева башня оказалась обыкновенной железякой, за подъём на которую ещё и деньги просили. И наш спортсмен решил, что вполне обойдётся без этого скучного аттракциона. Он зашёл в маленький уютный кабачок и заказал коньяк.

— Бла-бла-бла коньяк? — переспросил гарсон на своём картавом языке.

Тор кивнул.

Перед ним появился пузатый бокал, на одну треть наполненный золотистой жидкостью. «Ну надо же, жмоты какие, даже налить по-человечески не могут!», — подумал Тор. Он опрокинул в себя коньяк, гарсон удивлённо крякнул. Разочарованию Тора не было предела: «Да, у нас в деревне у бабы Зины самогон и то лучше». Тор заскучал и огляделся по сторонам. В маленьком кабачке кроме него было только два посетителя. За столиком у окна сидел благообразный старичок и пил красное вино, а за соседним, сидела, повернувшись к Тору в пол-оборота, молодая француженка. От нечего делать наш спортсмен начал её разглядывать. Француженка пила кофе и курила, изящно стряхивая пепел. Её черные волосы закручивались на концах небольшими локонами и едва закрывали лопатки. Одета она была в просторную зелёную рубаху и джинсы-клёш. Видимо, почувствовав чужой взгляд, француженка обернулась и посмотрела на Тора, чуть улыбнувшись. Но что это был за взгляд! Такого блядского взгляда Тор в жизни своей не видел. В нём было всё: и обещание, и желание, и просьба, и приказ. Тора пот прошиб от этого взгляда. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ и пересел за её столик. Француженка удивлённо подняла брови и звонко расхохоталась. Какой же красивый у неё был смех! Это был не смех, а звон серебряных колокольчиков. Тор понял, что пропал.

— Тор Одинцов, — представился спортсмен.

— Локи Лафьен, — красивым грудным голосом промурлыкала француженка.

А потом она начала что-то курлыкать дальше, Тор заинтересованно кивал головой и разглядывал девушку: тонкая, изящная, правда, плоскодонка, но грудастых и на Родине полно.

«Всё это, конечно, очень интересно, но пора бы уже нам где-нибудь уединиться», — подумал Тор, потому что очень качественные брюки фабрики «Большевичка» могли вот-вот лопнуть в самом неприличном месте. Спортсмен стал жестами объяснять, что неплохо было бы куда-нибудь прогуляться и позвал гарсона, чтобы расплатиться. Гарсон принёс счет, и у Тора глаза на лоб полезли: «Да за такие деньги у нас можно ящик водки купить!» — но чтобы не позориться перед дамой, он справился с собой и с важным видом расплатился.

Они вышли в вечернюю прохладу Парижа, и француженка подошла к жёлтому Фольксвагену-жучку, разрисованному хипповскими эмблемами. Тор с трудом залез в чудо-автомобиль и с раздражением подумал: «Тесно, как в Запорожце». Но тут взгляд спортсмена упал на острые коленки француженки, и он схватил одну своей огромной лапищей. Девица рассмеялась, убрала его руку и завела мотор. Недолго попетляв по парижским улицам, они остановились у дома со старинной дверью и зашли в подъезд. Француженка шла впереди, и Тор залип на её аппетитную задницу. 

Они поднялись на самый верх, девица открыла дверь и пропустила Тора вперёд. Обстановка была, мягко говоря, странной. Светлая мансарда с большими наклонными окнами без штор представляла собой большое помещение без перегородок, одна часть которого была завалена полотнами, несколькими мольбертами с недописанными картинами, а также полками с красками и кистями. Вторая часть помещения состояла из маленького кухонного уголка, ширмы, за которой ютился туалет и душ, и огромного мягкого подиума, заваленного разноцветными подушками и, вероятно, служившего художнице постелью. «Бедная, — посочувствовал Тор. — Живёт на чердаке, и даже кровати нормальной нет. Вот ведь буржуи проклятые, не заботятся совсем о своих гражданах».

А потом француженка его поцеловала, и Тор обо всём забыл. Они упали на мягкий подиум, и девица очень ловко стянула с Тора его брюки. Тор с его огромными лапищами такой проворностью не обладал и, прохрипев смущённо «пардон», просто порвал её джинсы пополам, та же печальная участь постигла красные трусы. И тут нашего спортсмена ждал сюрприз.

«Почему у бабы хуй?» — удивился Тор, но задуматься об особенностях физиологии французских женщин он не успел, потому что в это время «девица» накрыла своим влажным бесстыжим ротиком его собственный «сюрприз». А потом «она» вытворяла такое… У Тора перед глазами рождались и умирали звёзды. Это было охуительно! Нет, не так — это было ОХУИТЕЛЬНО! «Девица» скакала на нём как заправская наездница, переходя с галопа на рысь и обратно. Единственное, что немного смущало — это торчащий у «француженки» член, и чтобы не раздражаться по пустякам, Тор взял в кулак это безобразие и начал умело надрачивать.

Потом они лежали, не в силах произнести ни слова. Минут через пять Тор пришёл в себя, посмотрел на пребывающую в нирване «художницу» и сказал:

— Ну ладно, отдохнули и хватит!

И тут Тор показал «француженке», почему русские не проиграли ни одной войны. К утру «она» готова была подписать акт о капитуляции в трёх экземплярах, а также нарисовать на нём гербовую печать и водяные знаки.

В свой студенческий кампус Тор попал только к вечеру. Куратор был в истерике, но наш спортсмен с помощью пудового кулака и двухсот франков быстро объяснил товарищу, что лезть в его личную жизнь не стоит. 

На следующий день студенты наблюдали, как огромный спортсмен с трудом залезает в маленький жёлтый Фольксваген жучок разрисованный хипповскими эмблемами. В течении всего последующего года Тора в студенческом кампусе больше не видели.

А в день отлёта в аэропорту Орли студенты-стажеры наблюдали душераздирающую сцену. Здоровенный белобрысый Тор прощался с высокой, изящной брюнеткой. Она обнимала его и курлыкала что-то по-французски вперемешку с русским матом. Он прогудел ей что-то в ответ на безупречном французском, поцеловал на прощанье и пошёл к своим.

Двадцать лет спустя…

Немолодой уже мужчина мощного телосложения, больше похожий на бывшего спортсмена, чем на учителя французского, строго посмотрел на нерадивого студента:

— Неуд, Берюлин. Придёте на пересдачу в конце августа.

— Ну Тор Всеволодович, я же учил. У меня просто филологический кретинизм. Не дано мне языки знать, — вздыхал Берюлин.

— Глупости всё это. В филологии главное — хорошая физическая подготовка, — сказал профессор, отдавая студенту зачётку.


End file.
